


feels dirty

by leedeeloo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning, Vaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: “Hey, shotgun me.”and then they kiss
Relationships: Commander Meouch/Doctor Sung (TWRP)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	feels dirty

“Hey, shotgun me.”

Meouch nodded, obliging instantly. He took a hit off his vape and let Sung’s lips find his quickly, taking in the vapour even quicker. Sung’s shoulders rolled back as he inhaled, easing back down as he pulled away, exhaling a cloud of white. His mouth hung open, tip of his tongue dragging across his bottom lip. 

Meouch’s hand went up Sung’s back, he stretched his neck forward, getting another kiss. There was still a lingering flavour, wet lips sliding together. He could  _ feel _ the noise Sung made; deep, from the back of his throat. Sung softened then, hands pressing more of his weight onto Meouch’s shoulders, head tilting, shoulders slumping. 

Still, Sung was the one to end it, pulling back, mouth open just like before. Meouch could only see it for a moment before Sung brought his hand up, covering his mouth demurely. 

“Feels dirty,” he mumbled, voice thick like it was coming through water, “you licking inside my mouth like that.”

Meouch grinned, putting both hands on Sung’s waist, certain his fingers were almost touching on his back. “You still love it, though.”

Even with his hand as cover, Meouch could still see Sung smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> ive never vaped in my life


End file.
